


Survival

by Horror1999



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, F/M, Hurt Kirk, M/M, Missing Scene, Rescue Missions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-05
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:52:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Horror1999/pseuds/Horror1999
Summary: Kirk and his sister has been missing for 10 years after his ship crash’s on a deserted planet. Meanwhile McCoy and the enterprise crew has been looking for him. They receive a distress call from Jim’s ship. They plan a rescue mission...But is it too late?Will they reach him in time?





	1. How it began?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story so it might not be that good but I will try to make it good.

Jim was too late to notice they were being followed. Then... it happened. His ship had been hit . They started to plumet to a unknown planet instantly, Jim knew they would crash. BANG! The blackness hit him like a shockwave that had ended the dinosaurs. As quickly as it had happened it was over. Just like that.  
Jim had finally waken up to find himself surrounded by a graveyard for his ship. Parts and pieces of his ship littered the planet floor as if the ship had been torn apart by a giant. That’s when he noticed his sister lying at least 10 feet away unconscious. Jim feared the worst . But his sister started to stir and hope returned but not for long. That was the moment they first occurred the creatures that lurked in dark. Jim beconed his sister to come closer to him until they they finally touch each other. But they knew they had the same questions;  
What were the creatures?  
Where the heck were they?  
They would know those answer very soon. But first they sent out a distress call to any nabouring ships or planets or hopefully Starfleet . They never knew if anyone had receive it but all they could do is hope.


	2. The cost of survival

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is about the first couple of years of being stuck on the planet and what Jim and his sister had to change and become to survive while waiting for rescue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This contains scenes of violence and killing the undead. So read on if you want to but don’t say I didn’t warn you

Change isn’t easy but if you had to would you change yourself to survive.  
Jim had no choice i he hadn’t he would have been killed instantly. He and his sister had been stranded on the planet for at least a couple of years it hard to keep track of time when your trying to survive. But there was a set of rules they followed to keep alive:  
1\. Don’t go out after dark  
2\. Don’t get bitten or scratched if you do tell someone  
3\. If you see a creature run if you can but fight if you cannot  
4\. Finually always tell someone where you are going if you go somewhere  
By following this rules they had stayed alive but for how long could they continue for?  
This creature that plagued the planet only came out at night and ate human flesh although some had tried to eat themself out of starvation. They were called the undead by Jim and his sister.  
The first time they had ever killed one was when Jim and his sister had collected water but didn’t make it back in time before dark. Jim had picked up a rock and started throwing it at the creature to distract it while his sister ran to get a spear that she had made out of wood and a piece of the ship and stabbed it into the back of the creatures head with force. The creature fell with grace and hit the ground with a thud. Jim that stoped on the creature head until the brains like like mashed peas laying on the ground.  
They then went into their hideout before any more came.  
The hideout was a cave system they had found on the first day and to protect them self used parts of the ship to block the entrance so they had to walk up some stairs Jim had made out of wood and from then they would watch as the undead would appear in their thousands and litter the ground. Often Jim would watch them stumbling around down there or watch the sparking simmering night. When he watched the bight sky he would dream of being home with McCoy or being abord the enterprise and seeing the crew once again.  
But Jim had changed... into a killer who killed to survive!


	3. A new hope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and his sister see another ship crash and have to get to the survivors before the undead does. They find some and form a group in which they survive together until help comes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Scenes of violence and killing

The following day Jim and his sister was collecting water when they saw an unexpected sight... another ship was about to crash! A bright light appeared moments later as the ship collided with the ground. Instantly, Jim knew they had to find the crash site and see if there was any survivors and before the undead got them. They raced like the wind in the hope they could get there before it was too late.  
They had arrived at the crash site and found the ship which looked like a supply ship laying on the floor scattered like glass. But no sign of anyone until a bloodcurdling scream sounded overthrew barren wasteland. Weapons at hand they went to explore and found three survivors in a circle surrounded by the gashing ,crawling ,bloodthirsty undead. Jim and his sister sprang into action killing them one by one until all of them was laying on the floor. It looked like a war scene.  
The three survivors come running over with fearful and big smiles on their faces sand started to thank them. jim warned them about the undead and told them to come back with them where its safe. The survivors looked hesitant but agreed.  
Minutes ‘that felt like hours ‘later they arrived back and explained everything. They had agreed to remain together and form a group. They called them selfs the ‘undead killers’.  
3 years later  
Year after years rolled by never stopping. Jim and his fellow survivors got wiser and had sent out more then 100 distress call using the the survivors ships radio and all they could do is hope. But as the years passed hope was fading into darkness and jim and the others where getting weak and well started to think they would die and turn into one of the undead. But hope was resolved and brought back when a transmission from fellow ship came though saying they would send a rescue party but it never came so once again hope faded. But far away at starfleet headquarter unaware to jim the distress call had been received and they had already planned a mission to rescue jim and the others. But it would take forever to reach them like 5 years so they could only hope they could hold on for longer. By hearing jims exhausted and weak ,shaking voice they didn’t how much longer they could last but they knew two things: 1\. Jim was alive 2\. They had to reach him before it was too late


	4. Starfleet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> starfleet finally receive a distress call from jim. They plan a rescue mission and the crew of the enterprise are assigned the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is going away from jim to starfleeet and their plan to rescue jim. In the chapter MCcoy aka bones will found out about jim is alive. There is also a bit of humour at the end

Mccoy didn’t expect to receive a call from pike when he was at work. Mccoy slowly lifted the telephone to his ear and pike voice care on the line saying three words ...  
‘Jim is alive’  
Then pike seriously said ‘come to my office Spock has already been informed and is also on the way I’ll explain more then’ and like that ike hanged up. McCoy put the phone down on his desk ans just stood there shocked.  
Nurse chapel walked in and muttered one word ‘go’.  
McCoy didn’t look back and took of running.  
By the time he had arrived Spock was already there and noticed his friends exhaustion. Spock being Spock asked logically  
’ were you running?’  
Mccoy didn’t answer but beconded Spock forward as they were called into pikes office. 

The office itself was very large and had a black smooth desk in the middle of it with a picture of his daughter who was at college.   
Mccoy asked “how do you know Jim’s alive?”   
Pike just activated the distress call and Jim’s voice sounded throughout the office. Pike then said “you and the enterprise crew will go to the planet and rescue him.””You leave tomorrow !“pike ordered.   
Mccoy couldn’t sleep that night so he decided to watch videos of him and jim when they were together not half way across countless galaxies.   
The following day McCoy had got up bright and early and decided to make a move. Mccoy reached the shuttle which would take him closer to Jim. Stepping on board the enterprise, a happy and warming amposhere welcomed him and with Spock as the caption they set off and the minute they entered warpe everyone was relived to finually be going to get Jim back.  
Spock had even planed for 6 red shirt officers to go down first because if there was trouble they would die first. Well everyone know only red shirts die no one else.


	5. Rescued at last

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim and the survivors have been stranded for 10 years now and they decide to give up until ...  
> They see people beaming down. But they are too scared to approach. An undead try’s to sneaks up and jim has to kill it in front of mccoy and spock. Mccoy and spock follow jim but has to beam up to the enterprise due to the undead.  
> Jim’s sister is attacked and killed. jim is the only one who is had the guts to kill her before she turns into the undead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We are going back to jim and we see them being found but something tragic happens and jim as to do the unthinkable.
> 
>  
> 
> Minor character death

It had been 10 years and no sign that they would be rescued until.  
Jim was salvaging for food with the others. Not much was left. Then they saw 8 people beam down and appear from nowhere.  
6 poeple were wearing red shirts while 1 yellow and 1 was wearing blue. Something in jim clicked but not until an undead appeared snuck up behind jim. In which jim throw the creature who immediately saw spock and McCoy and charged at them. Jim had no choice he had to stop it so got his metal spear and took chase. 

Meanwhile mccoy had only turned to see something running at him then it was gone. 

Jim had got the creature i time and stabbed using all his remaining energy the spear into the creatures head until blood poured out over the sandy coloured texture. But as soon as one was killed 10 more appeared. 

The battle had began .

The other had just appeared as well as if they knew something as wrong with 5 against 10 they fought until they were covered in zombie guts and blood. But then Jim’s sister had collapsed. She revealed a bite mark and died in Jim’s arms. Jim had to stab her in the brain before she turn. Jim looked away as he plunged his spear into her brains and knew she was finually at rest.  
Jim got up and knew they had to get back to there cave as at that minute the daylight ended and the moon rose. He turned with one stare at mccoy and spock and took off.  
Mccoy and everyone was standing there shocked but then they knew who that was. They had found jim but was about to lose him agin. So they gave chase and followed jim to a cave and watched as a moved a plane planel and vanished then minutes later the planel was moved back and blocked the entrance of the cave.  
In the end they beamed up as they noticed more of those creature appearing out of nowhere.  
The following morning Mccoy and spock beamed back down with an objective to get jim back. They noticed jim after a little walk. Meanwhile...

Jim was standing keeping watch when someone came runny towards him running and immediately had spear out ready but put it away when it was a fellow survivor. Or was it? The next minute it was gone.  
That when chilling, hair-raising ,frighting scream came from the cave and an overwhelming fear of dread overcame Jim as he creeped to the cave he called only to find four undead survivors staring at him. Jim collapsed to the floor in grieve sicken shock and blacked out.  
Mccoy and spock found Jim some time later laying there. Mccoy feared Jim was dead but he wasn’t’t. Mccoy and spock beamed up and before long had Jim in sickbay alive he had been put in a drug induced coma it preserve what was left and give him a rest.  
But the real battle was to be fought. Would he recover or be a different person all together? Would he even wake up? Was he too far gone?  
But whatever happens Mccoy would be there for Jim no matter what.

After seeing he creature that lurked on the planet there was one thing to... blow it up!  
With the laser and torpedoes armed the planet was destroyed once and for all.

And just so you know all of the red shirts were killed.


	6. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will he ever be the old Jim again or be a shadow of his former self? Jim is back on earth and back with Mccoy but things are different now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter before the last .

All Jim saw when he woke up was a blue ceiling. Next he turned to face a door that lead somewhere. But felt a gentle hand touch him. Jim sit very still frozen with fear i which he just stricked by grabbing the hand and Twisting it but that failed and he felt someone grab and and try to calm him down. But something clicked and the voice he know belonged to his boyfriend Mccoy and all he could do is calm down. He minute the arms let go he turn and give McCoy the biggest hug ever. That was the last they were together. During the night jim got up and kissed Mccoy for the last time.Most people thought jim would get better as he had before but not everyone can keep getting better everyone’s got a breaking and jim had reached his. For Jim had hid a terrible secret. That would be his doom. So dear reader do you want to know the secret? Not every story has a happy ending. But it wasn’t to be. The experience had been too tramatic and to end it jim made the ultimate sacrifice


	7. The final chapter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jim story comes to an end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter

Jim had been so tramicated that he did what he did when ever things got tough he ran away from family and friends. People Had searched for Jim but none ever found him. Until... one day someone was walking their dog and found Jim’s body and a gun. He had suffered to much and finually let himself go. Posted to a tree by a knife there was a note addressed to McCoy in which when McCoy opened it he burst into tear while reading it. The note read:

To Mccoy  
By the time you read this I’ll be dead. The nightmares didn’t stop so i ended them the only way i know how.  
The day I lost my sister and had to kill her was the worst day ever. I would never recover anyway.  
When your love someone tell them because you never know when they will be taken from you. You often have to do what is the wrong thing to do because it would hurt your loved ones.  
See on the planet i was scratched and bitten by one of the undead and hid it and i knew i would change. I didn’t want attack you if i turned or have you live with the shame of killing me if you had to. so ran away and shot myself in the brain to stop me turning.  
Also don’t ever wear a red shirt on the enterprise its bad luck  
I will be in peace soon. Ill always be around keeping you safe. Live a long happy life. Ill see you again.  
Jim (James T Kirk) 

The following day Jim’s Funeral was held and on that day McCoy could have swore he saw him looking at him smiling and being back to his old self but as soon has he had appeared ,he was gone. In a flash.  
2 years later  
Mccoy had moved on and with his daughter Joanna at hand he sold the apartment and moved to Iowa and would often see Jim looking at him. He kept Jim’s note in a photo frame on show and had promise to live a full life and he had kept that promise.  
4 years later  
With Joanna at college. Mccoy when to work like any other day but a speeding car hit his and McCoy was implied with a glass but it was too late. Help arrived but McCoy was dying. He wake up to find Jim looking at him and Jim explained you can go back or move on and come to heaven. Mccoy died that day. But was finually back with Jim again in peace.  
McCoy’s grave was put right next to Jims and there they stayed forever. But life continue, people are born and die but they are never forgotten.As will the story Jim and McCoy , their love was so powerful that not even being far apart could break it.you only find that people once. Once you do never let them go. That dear reader is true message of this tale and also if you ever is on a space ship never wear red shirts.

What would you do if you where trapped on a planet with the undead would you do what Jim did or do things differently?  
Let me know in the comments  
Now the story is at an end I have some words to say and that is..  
THE END 


End file.
